


A Man's Measure: Implementation

by sharehenstar



Series: A Man's Measure [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: A Man's Measure #2, Epic Bromance, Firsts, M/M, Protective Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharehenstar/pseuds/sharehenstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin learns a little about Arthur and, in the process, both teaches a lesson and garners a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man's Measure: Implementation

**Author's Note:**

> ::rubs eyes:: Ohmigosh, this chapter went through so many different revisions! Originally, I had intended it as a sort of tag, or coda, to episode 2x06, Part II (Beauty and the Beast), but as you'll see…this particular chapter sort of precedes it. Still set in Season 2, but takes place sometime not too long after The Once and Future Queen. Next chapter will be Beauty and the Beast, I hope! Please enjoy!

**II: Implementation**

Cultivating a friendship with Arthur took time. Particularly because said prat did not make it terribly easy.

(Sometimes—but only _sometimes_ —Merlin doubted Arthur cared at all, irregardless of how Gaius frowned and scolded, generally making his displeasure with both boys' reckless antics well known. Reckless antics that often resulted in one or the other of the two young men having to be patched up because all their focus in these situations had begun to shift to each other.)

IOIOIOI

"Rise and shine, your Highness!"

" _Mer_ lin, I swear to the gods I _will_ behead you one day. _No one_ should be this chirper so ridiculously early in the morning!"

IOIOIOI

Uther had never raised Arthur with anything more than the rarest instances of physical affection, despite his very real love for his son. Whereas Hunith, who treasured Merlin above and beyond all else, had never hesitated to show it in any way she could.

Arthur therefore grew up knowing very little of how to express fondness in all its forms, while Merlin grew up knowing many and therefore found it perfectly acceptable to express his steadily growing affection for the git of a prince he served in all the ways he knew best.

IOIOIOI

"Pouting, your Prattiness? You _know_ your father wants you at the council meeting this morning."

"And _you're_ supposed to be my horribly late manservant and therefore my excuse for missing it. Such impeccable timing, _Mer_ lin. Dare I hope it becomes a habit?"

A laugh and a friendly swipe at Arthur's arm had the Crown Prince stiffening beneath his touch. Merlin could not quite conceal his frown.

"Arthur?"

"Just…warn me next time."

IOIOIOI

However, despite said prince's claims to the contrary, Merlin also knew Arthur. It took but a few awkward instances of brushing Arthur's arm, hand, or shoulder, only to have him tense at the unexpected contact, to realize that the older boy needed to ascribe some sort of purpose to such gestures of affection between them.

Merlin never satisfactorily decided whether anger or sorrow was the predominant emotion when he finally understood why:

"…I think I should find it just a little bit insulting, you know. After a year of dressing you and bathing you—under duress, by the way—and saving your royal arse, you've yet to stop flinching whenever I touch you unexpectedly. Even when _I_ know _you_ know I'm there."

The jacket Merlin helped Arthur slip into did very little to hide the faint pink flush of the prince's cheeks, "I'm a knight, Merlin, first and foremost. You should know by now how utterly idiotic it is to approach a knight from behind. And really, saving my arse? Who was it that defeated the afanc, hm? Or rode out to find the morteus flower? Oh, and let's not forget Kanen, yes?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Don't forget the dagger, your Royal Prattiness. Or the one who actually _drank_ the poison that necessitated the morteus flower. And I _did_ warn you about Cornelius Sigan."

Merlin's actual list, of course, was far more extensive, and it had fast become one of his dearest hopes to one day share it with Arthur. For all Arthur had won his regard, however, in many ways the older boy remained a prat, and furthermore, beholden to his father.

Death did not scare him, particularly—burning…that was another matter. Execution did not seem terribly appealing, either.

Until Merlin felt comfortable enough with Arthur (and the Cornelius Sigan incident remained fresh in his memory), that list would have to stay hidden.

Arthur simply rolled his own eyes, shrugging the jacket's brown collar up to conceal the flush of his cheeks. "I did not realize you were keeping count, _Mer_ lin."

Any other day that would have the end of it; Arthur clung fiercely to what little privacy he could afford, as Merlin well-knew. Unfortunately, such zealous guardianship resulted in a reticence that the younger of the two often selfishly wished did not exist.

(Only to promptly realize with a pang that he was hardly any better.)

As he usually did, Merlin fell back on a cheeky retort: "Absolutely," he chirped, grinning broadly, "I deserve at least a knighthood for the Labyrinth of Gedref alone."

Arthur snorted softly, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Yes…yes, I'd imagine so," he murmured.

Merlin's mouth drew itself into an "O."

"Arthur, I was _teasing_ -" he began.

The sigh the older boy released had Merlin frowning, "And do you know how many have feared the stocks for less?"

Desperately trying to process the utterly unanticipated direction this conversation had taken, Merlin tried, would-be lightly, "The stocks? Ah, yes, such pleasant accommodations _they_ are-"

" _Mer_ lin," Arthur interrupted, shaking his head.

Merlin, for once, stopped talking. Pressing his lips together uncertainly, he warily surveyed Arthur as the Crown Prince leaned against the wall next to one of his bedchamber's windows and quietly observed the bustling courtyard below.

"Had you been anyone else—at least, anyone else who was not a commoner—you would have been knighted long ago."

From the displeased set of Arthur's lips, Merlin knew the Crown Prince had more than a few disagreements with that particular law.

(He'd tried to overturn it for Lancelot, after all. Somehow, it was hardly less surprising that he might willingly do it for Merlin, too.)

"Arthur," Merlin replied cautiously, "I don't want a knighthood. I never did."

"But _you could have had it_ , Merlin. Surely…surely you must see that? I am the Crown Prince. I am _going_ to be King. For most people," Arthur shrugged uncomfortably, face and stance uneasy as he gazed at Merlin, "that is all they see. I could never trust that they wanted to know me for me, or if they simply planned to use me for leverage with my father." He smiled unsurely at Merlin's inelegant snort, "So I…never really looked. Never really even bothered to learn—they always came to me, because of what I could do for them."

"I have never wanted anything from you, Arthur," Merlin retorted stoutly. "At least, nothing you weren't already willing to give."

And oh, Arthur's _eyes_ when he said that. He had not meant to turn this into such a heart-to-heart, but that look—the fragile, shimmering hope he had steadily grown more aware of as the seasons progressed— _anything_ was worth that.

"Really?"

So tentative, so bemused…Merlin's chest hurt to hear it.

"Well, a little thanks might be nice now and again-"

" _Mer_ lin," amused this time, blue eyes alight with internal laughter. "I thought you only wanted what I was willing to give."

Merlin rolled his own, "Your pardon, my Liege, I must have been mistaken."

Arthur closed his mouth on a laugh, a brilliant smile curving up his lips.

Seriously, Merlin met his gaze, "Honestly, Arthur, all I want is a promise from you."

The older boy's eyes remained fond and bright, "And what might that be, _Mer_ lin?"

"Be more careful. I know I can't stop you from defending Camelot and your people. I know you like to think you will be perfectly safe. But surely the whole situation with Cornelius Sigan must have shown you how unwise it is to rely on luck? You will be _our_ _King_ , Arthur—please promise me you will hold to that. And you can't very well do that if you are dead."

Arthur pursed his lips, "Sometimes, Merlin…"

He trailed off, but said warlock did not need him to continue—they had, after all, participated in this discussion often enough:

" _Sometimes, Merlin…I don't want to say you are_ _wise_ _, but yes…that is what you are."_

"Will you promise me, Arthur?" Merlin requested instead.

Arthur huffed a small sigh and—bless his Royal Not-So-Prattiness—gave a single nod.

Merlin squeezed his arm, "Thank you."

The limb beneath his hand never so much as quivered.

_ End Implementation _


End file.
